


SASUNARU - ASEXUAL

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	SASUNARU - ASEXUAL

【佐鸣】 无性恋  
SN - Asexual

上、

宇智波佐助，觉得自己活了这么长久以来的人生，既然都能活到这个岁数也没什么大问题，就继续过下去吧。  
一直心无旁骛的他，最终读到一篇文章，让他不禁开始怀疑人生。

无性恋（网路）：就是先问问自己对异性有没有特殊感觉。如果没有，再换问对同性的观感。若是异性和同性都无法让自己产生性欲的话，基本上就可以判定为无性恋者。

第一次听到这个字眼很新鲜，以前到现在就是知道同性恋与异性恋，于是一直以来学习很好的宇智波佐助就把自己科普了一整个晚上。  
“宇智波先生，您来找我是为了什么原因呢？”  
“医生，我很有可能是无性恋。”  
金色的眼睫正低垂着看着资料，此时此刻这个5x5还算宽敞的房间里面，设计简洁不带压迫感，墙面是暖色调的白，给病患的沙发透气并符合人体工学，漩涡鸣人医师则是坐在一张旋转椅上，也是流线且透气的设计，中间隔着一张原木的茶几。  
空气里面带着温暖干燥的木头香，以及一旁煮过回韵的茶香，佐助拿起了医师帮他准备好的红茶，还散发着腾腾热气，轻启薄唇，啜了一口。  
医师的表情僵硬了一下，微微扬起了左边的眉眼，在下一个瞬间又变成正常温和的表情，看着眼前这位高冷帅气的男子。

漩涡鸣人是一位医师，在心理与物理治疗打滚了一阵子之后热情逐渐冷却，他想要探讨爱这件事情，刚好被春野樱学姊给抓去性治疗这个鲜为人知的领域，说什么她一人在性爱诊疗这一条路上一个女汉子太孤单了。樱本身就是一位女性主义者，希望让女性更可以体验性爱中所得到的快乐，及改善伴侣关系，但伟大的理想同时间也有被男性病患骚扰她不胜其烦，以前一直以来都对这个学姊在医疗上的敬业态度相当有好感的鸣人也就在几次说服下也跟着转换跑道。  
目前是一名性治疗师，专治阳痿、早泄等男性的性功能障碍，还有一些心理上的性障碍。  
只是此时此刻的这个人，在他面前不是说他有什么性功能的问题，而是丢给了他一个名词。  
这个名词鸣人不是没听过，之前也有读过几份学术报告，但是很陌生，他没有遇见过个案，眼前这男人专注清冷的视线让他有种回到以前医学考试的时候被教授紧盯分秒必争的画面。  
佐助的视线只是淡淡的落在了这位金发医师的脸上，跟网路上看到傻傻的医师简介照片不太一样，还是这个采光良好的房间使得他看起来更为灿烂，那双蓝眼睛更加湛蓝。  
眨眼，又捕捉了这位医师明显滑动喉结的画面。  
“宇智波先生，你知道无性恋具体是什么意思？”  
“是的。”  
“你能形容给我听你为何觉得自己是无性恋？”  
两人都沉默了几秒钟，鸣人觉得这几秒钟他腹部有变成铅块的感觉，好沉，一直把自己往下拉，看着这个很明显在网路上找过资料做过准备才来的病人，带着菁英份子的气息以及高雅帅气的长相，鸣人的胃一阵一阵的疼，他跟这种人合不来 。  
“我对于异性与同性都无法产生性欲。”  
又是几秒钟的沉默，鸣人只感觉有人在拉扯他的肠子。  
“你觉得你有可能是性方面的心理障碍？例如性冷淡？”  
佐助只是眨眨眼，他看着医生带着一丝小心翼翼、斟酌用词的表情。  
真他妈傻。  
“并没有，医生，我性功能很正常。”  
鸣人默默在他写字板上面画掉了性冷淡这个选项，然后又在后面打了个问号。  
“什么时候开始觉得自己有可能是无性恋呢？你上一次的伴侣关系在什么时候？”  
“大学有女朋友，但去年发现我对女性没有感觉，无法勃起。”  
“很多人来求诊的时候不确定自己的性倾向是有可能的。”  
“我从来没试过同性，也没有对同性产生过性欲。”  
鸣人觉得有人把他的肠子拉扯出来，又再度放回去，他的胃阵阵绞痛，眼前这人几乎带着比自己还要专业的语气，你现在就是个性功能障碍你到底为什么底气这么足！鸣人吐槽。  
“那上一次与人的性关系是在什么时候？”  
“忘了。”  
“……上一次自慰？”  
“三个礼拜一个月？不记得。”  
鸣人喝了一大口茶，看着他的问诊表，再看着这男人一脸禁欲的精致面孔，深呼吸一口气，红茶的温暖似乎终于起了作用。把脑海中“长这么帅的人居然是个性方面有障碍的人”的想法强压到深海底。  
“那时候自慰的情形你能形容给我听吗？或是那时候的性幻想？”  
“医生我只是想确定我性功能还正常。”  
“……”  
妈的，这个混蛋真是。

漩涡鸣人其实在被拉到这个领域以前被樱的师傅—纲手给丢给了自来也医师，自来也本来就有一个略微不好听的称号叫做好色仙人，也是性学这一方面的佼佼者。秉持着在你了解敌人之前你必须了解自己的理念，但其实也是丢给鸣人一本书跟个开头后就逍遥去也。  
漩涡鸣人可以说是相当了解自己的身体，他是个异性恋没错，他从以前到现在都只对女性有想法，跟男生就是朋友之外没了。但是为了体验性快感这一部分，他也纯粹好奇自己男性的身体。有一次秉持着医学的角度，一边看书一边拿润滑的东西，手指摸上了自己的后庭，润滑了周围之后戳了进去，在里面往前列腺摸索着，果然摸到一处他不禁浑身颤抖，连忙把手指拔出来，但后来又忍不住放了进去，另一只手握着自己的阴茎自慰，就这样达到了高潮。  
回忆至此，鸣人亮蓝的双眼眨了眨，佐助却没有漏看这瞬息鸣人眼中的浑浊。  
“宇智波先生您平常有在运动吗？熬夜或生活作息不正常？”  
“有运动，生活作息正常。”  
声音没有特别的高低起伏，鸣人现在听着听着居然觉得很性感，提笔仓促地在写字板上面记录下了身体健康无不良作息。  
“宇智波先生我能叫你佐助吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“佐助，你现在的问题是你要恢复自己对于性的感觉，我先安排你上几次疗程吧，这次问诊就先到这里。”  
“好。”

第一次诊疗，快感：

金发，蓝眼，红茶香。  
佐助坐在那一张沙发上，没有发出一声一响，他完美健壮的身材与人体工学的椅子贴合，他修长白皙的手放在扶手上，身上依旧带着清冷的气息。  
鸣人看那禁欲的样子，他有点感谢自己在这之前吃了暖胃的食物。  
“佐助，我们上一次聊到无性恋这一件事情。”  
“嗯。”  
“那佐助，你对与人牵手或是拥抱甚至接吻，是有欲望的吗？”  
佐助略一沉吟，坦白道：  
“我跟女人接吻，我也只是例行的把舌头伸入，确定这个角度她有舒服。”  
“你的意思是你在接吻中没有感觉到舒服，只是在想角度？”  
“嗯，医生你要我具体的试验看看？”  
“不了我这里只有安妮娃娃你要试吗？”  
鸣人自动屏蔽了任何暗示的讯息，在心理这一块打滚这么多年一些关键字还是需要和谐的。事后想起来他心忍不住砰砰跳着，佐助那时候到底是要如何具体的试验？他不敢想下去。

第二次诊疗，性功能：

佐助被带进一间诊疗室里，其实里面就一张椅子，但是椅子前面摆了个木箱，木箱上头装的是摄影机。  
“佐助，我们今天要试验看看自慰情形，录影这是必要的，当然病人隐私这些问题你不用担心。”  
鸣人看向佐助，见他眉眼低垂，黑色浓密的睫毛一片，彷佛紧紧盯着自己的白袍衣领，胸前口袋的位置。  
“你会看？”  
如此省话的说话方式让鸣人一时反应不过来，过了两秒才知道佐助在说的是自慰的录像。  
“是的佐助，我会看，这些都是疗程的一部分，我必须了解你在勃起这方面的状态。”  
“好。”  
“Take your time.”  
有些局促地讲了这句话之后鸣人就关门出去了，佐助在椅子上坐好，看着旁边的柜子上摆了卫生纸、湿纸巾甚至消毒液，还有一些色情杂志，而且还有一本男男十八禁的。佐助推了推不存在的眼镜，带着一种想要了解自己的身体到底是怎么一个情形的态度，回想起第一次鸣人说了很多人来找他的时候其实都对自己性向不明确。于是他先翻完了那本男女十八禁，再翻了那本同性恋杂志。  
佐助在椅子上坐正，面对着木箱上方的摄像头，解开皮带，拉下拉链，掏出自己的性器，开始自慰。

鸣人之后看着影片，影片前面佐助就是一直认真的在翻杂志，修长的手指在书页中舞动，在看同性恋杂志也是一页一页的，象是上课无比认真的学生一般地在看。  
鸣人等得有些口干舌燥，他觉得是暖气可能开得太强了有点口渴，于是喝了一大口红茶。  
看着佐助合上杂志，坐正身体，掏出了自己的东西之后，鸣人简直没被自己噎死。  
佐助的性器无论是外观还是硬度，都无可挑惕，勃起的时间也在标准范围内，要射精前一刻的那个大小让鸣人瞪大了眼睛，而且射精的时间也很长，似乎是囤积的有点久所以射出来的量很多，以男人的眼光来看都算得上是极品。  
但问题是，即使鸣人再怎么样想忽略，他都没办法忽略掉佐助紧紧盯着摄影机的眼神。一般人通常都会闭上双眼要不然就是不会看着摄像头，鸣人觉得他第一次看病人的影片看得如此心惊肉跳跟无比尴尬。  
在诊疗本上面用笔敲了敲，写下可正常勃起、勃起及射精时间标准范围内这几个字。回想起佐助的眼神，鸣人瞬间感觉自己握着的笔都忽然发烫，连忙把笔丢开。

第三次诊疗，剖析：

鸣人看着佐助依然优雅纵容的喝着茶，真的跟他之前接触的病患都不一样，病患都是因为自己不清楚不了解，或是急于解决早泄、阳痿这些障碍，通常到第三堂课如果没有起色或是看不出个所以然都会紧张，像佐助这样如此冷静淡然还是第一次碰到。  
黑色深邃的眼睛就这样盯着自己看，鸣人不得不承认那是一双很有魅力的眼睛，双眼皮皱褶的位置很好看，整个眼型偏长，但在整张脸的比例又很完美。现在那双玄色眸子眨了眨，眼神里充满着纵容的等待。  
鸣人看着他在诊疗本上面整理出来的几个问题，挑了一个起头。  
“佐助，你觉得性行为怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”  
“……你要不要解释给我听。”  
“之前有伴侣的时候有需要我便给，现在单身也没有对性的欲望。”  
“性行为对你来说是什么？”  
“不太确定。”  
“……”  
鸣人觉得跟这个人对话他要疯了，太费力气了，他每一次讲完话鸣人都要再去揣摩一遍，你不知道医生时间很宝贵。鸣人吐槽。  
“那你跟你之前的伴侣发生关系时都采取比较被动？”  
“是的。”  
“你的意思是你对这些事情采取应付的态度？”  
“嗯。”  
鸣人又在诊疗本上面记了几个字，其实这些都有录音，他纯粹低头写字只是为了克制表情。  
“你觉得性肮脏吗？”  
佐助只是挑了挑眉，不置可否。  
鸣人也懒得去猜测这位少爷到底是什么意思了，拿起了他这门课会用到的教材，是一个女性臀部及男性臀部的模型。  
看着鸣人专注的在他面前跟他解释着女性的阴部，他只是冷漠的点点头，然后用下巴意示着旁边的男性臀部及性器官模型。  
鸣人汗颜，他才想洋洋洒洒解释个几千字，但他的病患佐助一脸我又不是没上过女人这些我都知道的脸，还用动作催促他快点解释一旁的男性器官，鸣人眼角抽搐。  
“所以同志之间肛交之所以会得到快感是因为男性的摄护腺。”  
鸣人觉得他有点讲不下去，佐助的眼神跟态度非常认真，鸣人隐约希望是自己的错觉。佐助到底是因为是男人所以对自己的身体如此感兴趣，还是因为鸣人觉得他现在暴露在空气中的肌肤都有些发烫，暖气开太强了吗？应该都是恒温的啊，他一旁还有加湿器呢。他绝对没有认为是佐助那过于炙热的视线让他不自在了。

鸣人硬在樱无比繁忙的行程表里面塞下了与自己午餐的选项，还是硬逼樱的护理师兼秘书填进去的。  
“樱前辈，你真的要帮我这个忙。”  
樱才一坐下就听见鸣人叫苦连天，先灌了一大口医院食堂提供的果汁之后才把病例移到自己面前。  
“咦？单身男性？我才不要呢这种问题最多了。”  
“欸欸欸你认真点看照片好歹也是帅哥……？”  
樱拿起餐盘里面的汉堡，豪迈地咬了一大口，一边咀嚼一边端详病患的照片。  
“呿，长这么帅还不是性功能障碍。”  
鸣人在一旁不禁笑了，笑得眼泪都挤了出来，看着樱一脸冷漠才回过神来。  
“不，他性功能正常，他只是跟我说他觉得他有无性恋可能。”  
“无性恋？”  
一口吞下嘴里的汉堡，樱觉得还有点卡，又灌了一口果汁，皱起好看的眉。  
“是吧，真的很难办，而且还找好资料做好准备的菁英就是要掀我的台。”  
樱也摇了摇头，鸣人看樱有要拒绝的意思也急了。  
“而且上次疗程他勃起正常射精什么的都很棒，极品喔？”  
“你说自慰的疗程？”  
樱面不改色地吞下一口汉堡，手拿沾了番茄酱的薯条放到自己嘴里。  
“对啊，我觉得交给妳应该会更好……”  
“不，你还是留着自己用吧。”  
“樱前辈！”  
“如果我记得的话，你的步骤下一个是四象限按摩吧？”  
鸣人一脸“干我怎么就忘了”的脸，让樱想笑，拿起餐巾纸遮掩了自己漫延的笑意。  
四象限按摩，学术说法，其实民俗一点的说法就是男性性器官的按摩，但通常是治疗早泄或是阳痿的男性。鸣人想想也觉得不对。  
“但他性功能都正常啊！”  
“但无性恋不一定，他很有可能只是对人都感到反感，自身洁癖的那种，你按摩治疗也是让他接受他人触碰的第一步，不是吗？”  
“……”  
鸣人完全可以想象情境，因为他已经被樱给说服了，自己消毒双手、戴上手套、涂上按摩油的画面。  
而佐助，赤身裸体（打马赛克）。

 

下、  
无性恋（网络）：这就是博盖特教授对“无性恋者”所下的定义。据他所述，这种人并没有性机能的问题或障碍，只是毫无对性方面的需求。

第四次诊疗，按摩：

“佐助，这一次的诊疗是四象限按摩，通常对于早泄或是阳痿的病患很有效。”  
佐助没什么太大反应。  
“对，但是你提过你很有可能是无性恋这个倾向我们也在一一排除其他的可能性。你说你对异性或同性现在都无法勃起或是有性欲吧？”  
“……是的。”  
“那这次的按摩或许对你有帮助，让你可以先从抚摸开始有性欲的累积。”  
“谁按摩？”  
又是掐头去尾的说话方式让鸣人愣住了，眨了眨眼，会意过来之后无奈地起身。  
“是我。”  
“好。”  
咦？对于佐助马上说好鸣人不禁打了个寒颤，有点希望佐助要求个青春美丽的护士小姐之类的，虽然男性患者有障碍的通常也会不好意思女治疗师服务，他也不是没有碰过男同性恋来求诊或是按摩，只是没有碰过用如此强硬的态度来质问他的。  
佐助进了诊疗室，诊疗室里面就一张床跟一张柜子，上面摆了简单的按摩油还有一些卫生用品，床铺是洁白的床单上面垫着医疗用的棉纱网，还有一条折好的毛巾。  
“嗯，佐助你脱衣服吧，一旁有毛巾可以盖住下体，我过几分钟再进来。”  
鸣人基本上也帮病人按摩了不下百次，应该不可能有什么太明显的情绪起伏，但此时此刻光讲这些话他就感觉到害臊，不太敢对上那双清冷的视线。  
再进来诊疗室时，佐助已经全裸躺好，听话的在鼠蹊盖上毛巾，鸣人走到床边。  
那真是一副男人都会羡慕嫉妒恨的身体，宽肩窄腰，手臂的线条结实好看，因为皮肤太白所以青筋很明显，腹部有几块腹肌随着呼吸上下起伏着，还有健硕的大腿，身体每一丝肌肉都恰到好处。  
鸣人瘪了瘪嘴，在一旁挤了消毒液清洁双手，戴上了手套，熟练地抹上按摩油，叫佐助转过身去。  
鸣人没有漏看佐助转过身去时所露出来的腰线，才趁佐助翻过去的时候滑动了喉结，毛巾因为翻身的关系露出了侧边臀部，鸣人伸手把那条毛巾盖好。  
“如果有不舒服的感觉，即使是一点点都要跟我说，我会停下来。”  
“嗯。”  
佐助已经翻过身躺好所以发出了低沉的嗓音，与床铺之间产生共鸣，闷闷的，却在鸣人心底轰然作响。  
鸣人带着视死如归的表情，终于把手放上了佐助的后背，他可以发现佐助身上一下子激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，他带着小心翼翼，用一定的力度继续往下滑到佐助腰眼。  
佐助一句话或是挣扎的反应也没有，鸣人有些气馁，佐助真的就是他所说的无性恋吗？忍不住在腰眼的按摩上下了功夫，食指与中指并拢，打圈地按摩，过了几分钟之后往下来到两片屁股，隔着毛巾搓揉，用力往下一压，两边的股关节也着墨了一下，最后来到尾椎，按到尾椎时，佐助不适地哼了一声。  
在快要触碰到肛门时，佐助用手肘撑起身体，回头瞪着鸣人。  
“别碰。”  
“呃……好。”  
于是鸣人只好叫佐助转过身来变成正面，然后让佐助躺靠近床角的地方，微微撑开佐助的双腿，让自己可以站在床尾，方便作业。  
“佐助，其实性欲的鼓舞不是在于两腿之间，而是两耳之间，所以人与人之间做爱，沟通才是一件最重要的事情。”  
佐助就看见鸣人在自己两腿之间，双手自然地摸上了他的锁骨，从锁骨一路往下，掌心抚过他胸前的两点，看着那麦色的肌肤跟自己过于白皙的肌肤形成对比，佐助身上泛起片片颤栗，乳头都因为受到刺激而突起。双手来到了他人鱼线的地方开始按摩，他看着鸣人的视线在飘，但是手上的力度却是非常专业非常舒服，让他……很有感觉。  
他有点愣住，看着毛巾已经鼓起一片，他其实觉得自己如果想要冷静下来也是可以，也许可以看他的医生一脸吃鳖，但他更想放任自己的欲望滋长蔓延，在鸣人面前。  
鸣人终于看见应该有的反应他都要拍手叫好了……不对，显示他的患者根本没有这方面的问题啊！佐助已经把毛巾撑起，鸣人一时有些慌乱忘记了后头的步骤，盯了佐助的下身三秒之后才想起来应该是睾丸的按摩。  
该死。  
鸣人把手伸进毛巾底下，碰到了发烫的阴囊，手指轻柔地开始按摩，果然见佐助的性器更加高高翘起。鸣人心里开始腹诽樱，每次都设陷阱给他跳，他像个傻子一样就掉到洞底了。  
看着佐助呼吸逐渐加重，胸肌与腹肌在呼吸之下线条挑逗，肉棒的形状在毛巾底下相当明显，鸣人翻了个白眼。  
妈的，混蛋说什么自己是无性恋现在被老子的手一摸还不是都快要射了。  
所以鸣人一怒之下就隔着毛巾双手并用，粗糙的毛巾带着怒意的摩擦过尖端，佐助就这样射在毛巾里。

第五次诊疗，功课：

鸣人看着佐助，他真的要举白旗投降了。  
“佐助，这几次诊疗下来显示你无任何性功能上面的问题，上次的四象限按摩你对人的反应也是不排斥的，身为一名医师我真的要说我不知道问题出在哪里。”  
佐助只是眨眨眼回应。  
“佐助，不如我出功课给你吧？如果你想要让异性或是同性产生性欲的话，不妨试试与人多接触？多聊天讲话也好，或是可以从一些手部的触碰开始？你觉得怎么样？”  
“好。”

最后一次诊疗：

这一次的诊疗时间有点奇怪，那一天佐助是鸣人的最后一位病患，鸣人心想如果可以早点解决佐助那他便可以提早下班，却事与愿违。  
佐助把外头的寒冷都带了进来，佐助在他面前脱下围巾，把大衣挂好，扯下手套。  
浅浅的谈了几句就知道佐助这一个礼拜对他交给佐助人际关系方面的作业根本毫无进展，他也知道这是佐助最后一次过来找他了，毕竟来他这边一点成效都没有，佐助起身跟他握了握手，他还在感叹那双手掌的厚实，冷不防就被拥入了一个怀抱里。  
“佐助……？”  
“医生，谢谢你。”  
鸣人当下听到这句话脑袋一片空白，差点虎目含泪，想说他这位患者居然也会讲出人话，欣慰地想要伸手也拍一拍佐助的背时，才发现手腕一紧。  
他的双手被佐助反手绑在后面，他根本就没有意识到佐助把他的双手往后一拉，用着塑胶链一系，怎么扯都扯不开。  
“佐、佐助？”  
让鸣人更震惊的的是佐助眼里闪过一丝狡黠，头一侧，找好双唇契合的角度就吻了上去，舌头探入鸣人反应不及的嘴里，润湿了彼此的嘴唇。  
“唔唔唔！”  
接吻的顺畅与熟练让鸣人晕头转向，这是一个激荡对方情欲的吻，鸣人晕乎乎地想着佐助根本就没有与人的接吻困惑，哪里有再想角度了，这种如狂风骤雨一般的侵略方式，嘴唇的契合度，他的双唇被吻的又红又肿，却同时也带着快感。  
等到鸣人背上一痛才发现自己被佐助压在墙上，佐助终于放开他，玄色的眼睛燃烧着欲望。  
草泥马。这几个字像跑马灯一样一直跑过鸣人脑海，他这样跟佐助认识了一个多月以来，第一次看到那双只带着冷意的双眼，现下闪耀着一团火焰，而漩涡鸣人在里面。  
然后，鸣人觉得他听到了他这辈子最疯狂的一句话。  
“鸣人，我想操你。”  
紧紧压上自己大腿的是佐助滚烫的男根，此时已经勃起并且凸显存在感，鸣人觉得一时之间脑海里太多讯息引爆。  
“混蛋，你在说什么鬼话！放开我！”  
“漩涡医生，你也不想要你前几次疗程功亏一篑吧？”  
鸣人瞪大双眼，还来不及反刍这句话的意思，下颚就被佐助撑开，瞬间被塞入了东西让他无法言语，他看了一下，居然是佐助的羊毛手套，很透气不至于难以呼吸，但是那双手套满是佐助的气味，带着一些淡淡的只有佐助身上才有的男性香水味。  
一把就把鸣人给扛起，鸣人重心不稳的同时皮带已经被解开，他的裤子卡在饱满的臀部，佐助看见了，用力连鸣人的内裤也一并扯下，把人放到一旁的诊疗床上。  
鸣人下身光溜溜的，屁股跟他的医师白袍接触着，他不禁感到一阵羞耻。  
“鸣人，我这样是在交作业啊。”  
鸣人只能瞠大双眼表示他的不满。  
佐助也来到床上压制住鸣人的双腿，修长的手指解开鸣人的衬衫，把鸣人的背心往上拉起，露出了胸前淡色的两点。佐助双手并用，碰上了那微微鼓起的胸肌，食指与中指夹着乳尖，受了刺激变很快充血硬起，两点挺立。  
“想不到医生的身体这么敏感。”  
“唔唔。”  
鸣人觉得他手还挣不开他要疯了。  
而且佐助的手现在走的路线跟他按摩病患时走的路线一样，胸前停留了一下，在乳头周围打转，看着胸前的反应，满意的按摩到腰线，大力的捏了一下，然后来到双腿大开的胯股，鸣人无法掩饰他已经勃起的性器，佐助很满意的让露骨的视线停留在那上面，鸣人羞耻的发现这样他反而翘得更高。  
佐助的眼神，会烫人的吗。  
佐助的手摸上了鸣人的囊袋，手不如鸣人想象一般是少爷的手，而是做事的，带点薄茧的手，手指的轻柔跟力度让鸣人的茎体开始垂泪，双眼也蕴含雾气。  
“鸣人，舒服吗？”  
“唔……”  
“是你跟我说做爱重点在两耳之间。”  
“唔唔！”  
手往下摸上了鸣人的穴口，在周围按摩着，鸣人颤抖得更厉害，佐助找出了唾手可得的润滑油，倒在鸣人股沟及自己手上，伸入一个指节。  
“唔唔唔！”  
鸣人挣扎的更厉害了，但佐助只是更恶劣的把整根手指伸入，还弯曲手指，让鸣人感到痉挛，小穴紧紧绞住他的手指。  
佐助的性器在裤子里面绷得发疼，那样紧致的小穴让佐助恨不得马上可以享用，空着的一只手脱下裤子，性器已经勃起且对准鸣人。  
佐助俯下身，在鸣人的耳畔轻轻低语。  
“医生，你知道问题在哪里吗？”鸣人下意识地只能摇头，佐助勾起嘴角：“我只能对你勃起。”  
鸣人傻眼，看着佐助的东西明显地对着自己勃起，无性恋你妹的！这是诈欺啊诈欺！滥用医师道德与慈悲心！宇智波佐助你这个变态！  
“怎么办呢？医生？”  
那样低沉性感的声音就在自己耳旁炸开，在他脑海中大鸣大放。从来没有被这样强上还演出被挑逗的戏码，谁知道该怎么办，等等佐助这样的意思是他是他唯一解药吗？  
“这些不都是医生跟我说该怎么学习的吗？”  
自己教导出去的东西居然在自己身上活用，鸣人觉得愤怒达到极点，而且佐助还用得更好，让自己全身的欲望都被挑逗起来，叫嚣着抚摸。  
“医生自己有没有玩过后面？知道自己敏感点在哪吧？”  
“……”  
佐助在用一指来回抽插了一下之后马上放入两指，此刻加入了折磨人的抚摸，而且还在细细找寻什么让鸣人不禁害怕。  
鸣人知道自己的敏感在哪里，佐助现在上下触碰似乎就是刻意不往前列腺去，就轻轻带过前列腺的部分，鸣人绷紧神经，却不知道这样顶到的快感会更加强烈。  
佐助微微眯眼，鸣人细微跟想要掩饰的反应都被他看在眼里，他也知道鸣人的敏感在哪，因为只要靠近周围，鸣人体内就会忍不住绷紧。  
真的，自己玩过呢。  
“唔！”  
果然还是被佐助给找到了，在那之前根本就是在酝酿，鸣人几乎都能知道佐助此时探入了几根手指，随即佐助动作加快，弯曲手指就大力押上了鸣人的敏感，带着狠劲，连连抠弄了几下，鸣人立即爽到皮肤都泛起战栗。  
耳边听着鸣人如困兽般的低鸣，佐助的阴茎涨大，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，佐助也把润滑的东西抹上自己的，抓起医师的两条大腿，用阴茎磨蹭着穴口。  
鸣人完全傻住了，连挣扎都忘记了，这样在佐助的眼里看起来就象是在等待被进入。  
果然硕大的龟头挤入之后鸣人只觉得无比胀痛，他觉得他要被痛到哭了，眼泪终于溃堤滑落脸庞，双眼湿漉漉的，金色的睫毛都打在一块，嘴里还含着佐助的手套让他快要疯了。  
佐助摸了摸鸣人因为疼痛而软下来的阴茎，还低下头来舔舐着胸前看起来急需抚慰的乳尖。胸前的敏感被照顾，佐助还像对待女人一般的舔着他的乳头，而他的乳头就这样不争气的在佐助口中涨大，象是鼓舞更多舔舐抚摸。  
鸣人满口都是佐助的味道，他自己的身体他最清楚，他反而更加兴奋，现在全身的感受都是佐助，每一个细胞都在叫唤佐助。  
体内的那个坚挺简直就象是一块铸铁一般辗过肠壁，他几乎也可以知道他是如何紧紧地吸着佐助的东西，毕竟他也自己来过，而且体验过高潮。  
佐助向前顶到最深处，鸣人那一瞬间简直就要窒息，又缓缓地抽出到只剩前端在里面，这样重复几次，鸣人也觉得内心深处有什么要被撩拨起来，就像凶猛扑上来的大浪。  
“后面也会高潮，医生有没有实践过呢？从来都没有这么粗的的东西进来过吧？这样可以不碰前面就射吗？”  
佐助看着鸣人表情闪过愤怒，脸上挂满生理性的泪水，大发慈悲地把手套从鸣人嘴里抽出。  
只听见鸣人咬牙切齿，嘴边因为太久没阖上而口水横流。  
“那也要看你有没有办法把本医生操、射。”  
在关键字上语气加重，说完还恶狠狠的瞪了佐助一眼，挑衅意味十足，带着春意的眉眼只是增添了佐助的施虐欲望。  
“你说的。”  
佐助跟鸣人都没想过欲望会带来这么大的反扑。所以他们的交欢更炙烈更刺激。  
这种明明快高潮却又很遥远的感受快把鸣人逼疯，佐助把他教他的应用得活灵活现。  
他以为佐助只要再顶到他的前列腺他就会射，但佐助偏偏不去碰，等到鸣人缓过劲来又再度狠狠一顶，鸣人爽到脚趾都弯曲，性器的顶端哭得更厉害。  
鸣人觉得手在后面绑住的疼痛似乎也变成快感，他搞不清楚了，觉得所有感觉跟欲望交织在一块疯狂的叫嚣。  
鸣人真的觉得话不能说的太满，这下他真的要被佐助给操射了，他马眼淫液直流，射精的欲望强烈，但往往又不能高潮的感觉让鸣人要崩溃，他咬住下唇，花了多少力气才不让呻吟泄出，不让自己向佐助求饶，求他再大力一点，再往自己的Ｇ点挺弄，摸一摸自己的阴茎。  
佐助这里也快要射出来了，他想要发狠的顶弄鸣人的敏感，但是他知道他只要一顶上那里，那诚实的小穴就会把他绞得几乎要射。佐助粗糙的手指也使计在鸣人阴囊上抚揉。  
然后低头在鸣人耳畔，鸣人只感觉佐助的发丝在他面颊上瘙痒，他无法拨开，佐助张开嘴，鸣人觉得佐助的声音从来没有这么性感过，他说。  
“NA、RU、TO。”  
“啊啊啊！”  
在这瞬间鸣人就射了，发出了一声甜腻的喘息，没想到高潮来的如此美好与畅快淋漓。他喷得到处都是，在自己身上，跟佐助身上，到处都黏糊糊的。  
还没有从高潮中回过神就感觉一股滚烫的液体在他体内喷发，喷上了柔嫩的内壁，鸣人被逼得再度高潮，前端缓缓吐出一股股精液。  
妈的，我居然真的被这家伙给操射了，先无论他的小伎俩可是我真的是爽到射了，天啊漩涡鸣人你还有没有节操啊！就这样被掰弯了很可笑啊！鸣人已经自我吐嘈到累了。  
跟人做爱是这么爽的事情，两个不同的脑袋想着同一件事情。  
佐助射完之后趴在鸣人身上，彼此都缓过劲来，听着鸣人发出了性爱过后嘶哑的嗓音。  
“佐助，放开我。”  
依旧是这句话让佐助心有些奇怪，他第一次这样不顾后果的只想要对这人做出什么事情来，今天见到他之前都觉得自己好疯狂，口袋里预谋的塑胶链都要被他握得出水。但一见到他之后他的欲望只有往深渊坠去，他宁可对这个人犯罪也不要对这个人放手。  
佐助抬头，只见那双变回冰冷的双眼，在鸣人身后不远的地方摸到了剪刀，把塑胶链子剪断，剪刀丢到一旁。  
这下觉得这个人现在是揍他杀他，他都无所谓了，终于从鸣人身后抽出的手却不如预期反应的打过来。  
他只感觉他的肩颊骨瘙痒。  
“混蛋如果我都放弃你了，你怎么办啊？”  
还有轻轻落在自己后背的手，佐助觉得自己简直回到小时候第一次有意识拿到生日礼物的情境。两颗心碰在一起居然带给自己如此巨大的能量，就是漩涡鸣人了，这个人从来没让自己失望，只有这个人是这么蠢又这么真心地在帮自己解决问题。  
是久违了的对人感到欲望，他一开始也觉得这只是觉得鸣人傻得有趣，结果后来他发现他是想把他压在身下，狠狠地把漩涡鸣人压在身下，让他只能呼唤自己名字。  
疗程里面看多少活色生香的照片影片都没有用了，一旦想到漩涡鸣人的样子，他的欲望就变得深沉。  
鸣人其实脑袋里面已经酝酿很久，当他手第一时间自由之后他要一拳揍向佐助那张好看的脸。只是他看见了佐助那双回归冰冷，回归世界都把他抛弃一般的眼神，他懂了他内心的情绪，那叫心疼。  
他到底是，什么时候也喜欢宇智波佐助这个人的呢？  
“唔，等等佐助你怎么又变大了！”  
“今天柜台的护士跟我说了，我是你最后一个病人。”  
“咦？”  
“接下来没有行程了吧？漩涡医生？”

 

宇智波佐助，男，才不是什么无性恋，只是一直都没有找到漩涡鸣人而已。

 

-END-


End file.
